The present invention is directed to a device for encouraging children to brush their teeth regularly, and specifically twice a day. The benifits and necessity of proper and consistent dental hygiene are well-known. However, it is ofttimes a different task to have a child brush his or her teeth on regular basis. The present invention is directed toward the very end of encouraging a child to brush his teeth regularly by providing a device that the child himself controls, which device will keep track of his brushing during the entire week, and will also allow for the child to play a game with the device during such schedule recording, which will make tooth-brushing fun by the incentive of allowing the child to play one part of the game only after such brushing.